


In which Dean and Cas do things

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Toys, hella smutty, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What plot? Just fucking let's be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dean and Cas do things

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for lack of plot/shortness. Maybe I'll start writing more smut int be future and get more creative if this gets popular enough :) *hints at kudos button*

"Do I make you wet?" Cas said as he stroked Dean's raw cock slowly and painfully, edging him on as the angel inserted the vibrating butt plug inside Dean's pink hole. "Y-y-ahh yes" Dean replied, handcuffed to the double bed in the hotel.

"Good. Now beg for it" Cas took his hand off and just stood there in front of Dean touching himself, putting two fingers in his mouth as he fingered the remote to the plug to tease the hunter into submission. It worked.

"Fuck me" Dean whispered, his throat also raw from when Cas rammed his thick cock into his mouth earlier.

"What? I can't here you"

"Fuck me!" Dean cried in desperation, begging for it now. Cas cranked up the remote to the middle and Dean's naked hips writhed in the pleasure the vibrations burst onto his prostate, crying out as he did so powerless to move.

"You like that you slut? You whore"

"Ah fuck" he could hardly talk as his throat dried up, his cock standing erect untouched to the point of agonising pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Cas whispered as he leaned in to the side of Dean's face, licking his ear and turning up the remote to full power making Dean scream out

"YES. Ah fuck-Cas-I'm-fuck-I can't"

"Aw baby, are you gonna come? That's disappointing, at least let me taste you" Cas lowered his head slowly from Dean's to his stomach, licking the sweat from it all the way down to his groin. His cock twitched at the contact from the angel's tongue as it circled the tip before being engulfed inside Cas' mouth.

Up and down. Up and down Cas went until the plug won and Dean spilled himself inside Castiel who gladly swallowed him up. Turning the remote down and removing the plug and the handcuffs Dean collapsed exhausted.

"Did my baby enjoy that?" Cas asked affectionately after giving his boyfriend a chance to breathe for a few minutes.

"Yeah but next time, you're the one in the cuffs. I want to see your face as I fuck you into oblivion" Dean smirked.

"Deal" Cas relied, bringing his arms around Dean's torso as they pulled the covers over each other and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
